The Third Saint of South Boston
by hunt-zombie
Summary: Lexia and her best friend Jack move to South Boston instead of going to college. She then meets the MacManus brothers at McGinty's bar and she becomes involved, too much involved that she becomes a saint and a new love blooms between the brothers. How far will it go and who will she choose? Murphy/OC and Connor/OC
1. New Beginnings

**Hey guys! Here is a brand new story that took me sometime to write. It's not connected with my other Boondock Saints story, this a whole new story with brand new characters and it takes place from the first movie of The Boondock Saints. This is a short chapter, I'm finishing up the second chapter and it's longer, but it's so good I really hope you guys like it. **

**So Lexia Rogers and her best friend Jack move to South Boston, they graduated from high school about a year ago so she and Jack are about 18 or 19 years old (that's what I'm going with and I graduated high school when I was like 18 at least so I'm using my age) and they start to explore their new surroundings and it's St. Patty's day! Interesting and new adventure are coming soon along with certain twins come in their lives.**

**This has both Murphy/OC and Connor/OC, so it's Murphy/Lexia and Connor/Lexia so there's gonna be a love triangle, but it's going to be Murphy/Lexia. I've decided that a long time ago. **

**So I hope you guys like this story and I'll upload chapter 2 in about 30 minutes.**

**I do not own The Boondock Saints! I own my OC! **

**Enjoy!**

**Hugs and kisses!**

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**March 17, 1999, St. Patty's Day**

**Lexia Roger's POV**

"Lex! Slow down will ya!" I looked back and saw Jack bending forward, hands on his knees and panting from all the running we've been doing. I laughed and brushed my long golden blonde hair out of my eyes and mouth. Jack was never much of a runner that's why he never joined the track team, he couldn't stand it. I looked over to see that we stopped in front of a church, it was beautiful god I love Boston. I jogged over towards Jack, his long brown hair was in his face, his black hem of his shirt was soaked with sweat, his blue baggy jeans was covered in dirt and his black skater shoes were scuffed. He looked at me with his blue eyes and shook his head. "How can you be this hyper and excited at the same time!? You know we've been to Boston before!" I rolled my eyes and threw my hands up in the air.

"Yes, but not like this!" He raised his eyebrows at me in confusion.

"Like what?"

"Like out of high school and away from that shit of a town! We finally get to live here! Explore this new world, but not as high school students!" I looked back at him with a smile on my face and sat in front of him on the ground. "Don't you see? We finally get to what we want here, we get to be ourselves and no one can't stop us. This is our time." Jack finally realized I was right, he smiled and shook his head.

"You're right Lex, this is our time and no one can't take that away from us." My smile grew even wider and pulled him into a hug. He hugged me back and asked one of his stupid questions like he always does. "Tell me again why you're wearing my red plaid shirt and short jean shorts again? It's fucking cold out here!" I rolled my eyes of his annoyance and pulled away from his to look at him.

"Are you kidding me!? I love this weather I mean I know it's still winter and almost spring, but it feels fucking amazing!"

"I still don't understand why you're wearing shorts."

"I didn't have any jeans to wear and there all in the dirty laundry, I didn't have time to do laundry yet." He laughed and shook his head.

"And who's fault is that?" I smacked him his arm playfully and he laughed as he puts his hands up in surrender.

"Shut up! You do the laundry when we get home!" We both laughed and enjoyed being here in Boston, we only got here like six hours ago and the day is still young. We live in South Boston were the Irish are and it's fucking amazing, we both live in the same apartment, both have the same bartending job over at McGinty's bar and what's best that it's St. Patty's day. So double the fun in Boston. We both heard doors opened and closed as we look over at the church and saw two guys standing in the front. They both were wearing black shirts, black pea coats, blue jeans and black combat boots. They both took out a cigarette and lit them and they both were wearing sunglasses. They were young like maybe in their 20s maybe in early 30s, they were kind of good looking. I felt Jack's hand make contact with my arm and he laughed as I snapped out of my thoughts. I glared at him with my brown hazel eyes and started smacking him. "You jackass!" He quickly got up and started running down the side walk. I got up and yelled at him. "Get back here so I can kick your ass!" He laughed and showed off.

"Then you better start running if you want to kick my ass!" He laughed and started running again.

"You better hope I don't catch up to you!"

"Don't count on it Lex!"

"You're asking for it!"

"Meet you at McGinty's, we open up early! Better hurry up Lex!" He started running and laughed again. My eyes widened of course all the bars in Boston would be opened early, it is St. Patty's day. I looked at my watch on my right hand that Jack gave me for my graduation present and saw the time, it was almost four o'clock.

"Son of bitch!" I could still hear Jack's laugh all the way down on the other side of the street, I growled and started running, but before I did I looked back and up at the church. I saw the cross on top of the monastery knowing that Jack and I are being watched by God himself. "Thank you for bringing me home." I smiled and started running down the side walk again. Jack is probably already at McGinty's bar with Doc. This is going to be one good St. Patty's day. I can already feel it.

**Murphy MacManus's POV**

"I do believe the Monsignor's finally got the point." I glanced at Con and nodded.

"Aye." We both blew out the smoke just about to leave until we heard yelling.

"Get back here so I can kick your ass!" There was a lass yelling at her friend who laughing and running. He turned around to look at her and yelled.

"Then you better start running if you want to kick my ass"

"You better hope I don't catch up to you!"

"Don't count on it Lex!"

"You're asking for it!"

"Meet you at McGinty's, we open up early! Better hurry up Lex!" With that he started running again and still laughing. The lass looked at her watch and cursed to herself.

"Son of a bitch!" She started running, but stopped to looked up at the church for a good long minute and smiled to herself then started running again. I looked at Connor with my eyebrows raised up in curiosity.

"Whatcha think that wa 'bout?" Connor shrugged his shoulders and dragged his cigarette out.

"Don't know, just two delinquents acting like children if ya ask me." I nodded and blew out the smoke. I looked back at Connor again.

"They mentioned McGinty's, ya think they tha new bartenders?" Connor raised his eyebrows at me like I was fucking crazy. "There's only one McGinty's in whole of South Boston."

"Aye that's true," He shrugged his shoulders again. "Maybe they are if so the lass is good looking." I chuckled and shook my head, come to think of it the lass is good looking, very good looking. Her blonde hairs is golden as ever, her brown hazel eyes are stunning, her smiling is breath taking, her laugh filled with joy, her curves on her body are breath taking as well and those longs legs – "Yer not thinkin 'bout that lass are ya Murph?" Connor snapped me out of my thoughts and looked at him as he has a smirk on his face. "Yer totally are thinkin 'bout the lass!" He laughed and I punched him in the arm and shook my head.

"Shut it will ya! I'm not thinkin of the lass!"

"Sure yer ya Murph, sure yer ya." I shook my head and threw the cigarette on the ground.

"Common we have work ya know." I mumbled and started walking to the meat plant that we work at. Connor was still laughing and shaking his head as we walked to work. I couldn't stop getting the lass out of my head; she's beautiful and eager to go to McGinty's. Just eager to see the lass again, her name was Lex. Probably a nickname or something, well whatever her name is, I would sure like to meet her, but not in a creep way or anything like that. Ah what the hell I just want to meet the lass is all.


	2. A Celebratory Night Gone Wrong

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to post the second chapter as you know school has been taking over my life and I haven't be able to update any of my stories recently, but I'm working on it as best as I can. I think over my week break I will be able to update all of them, but during the week probably not. **

**Have no fear I have this update for you and probably another on another story today and tonight since I have the time. So this chapter is a little long, it was suppose to be in chapter one, but I thought it had to be broken down, so this chapter is a full treat and a make up for not updating as much as I should. **

**So I hope you guys enjoy!**

**I do no own The Boondock Saints! I own Lexia Rogers, her best friend Jack and Aiden O'Connell!**

**Enjoy! Hugs and kisses!**

Chapter 2: A Celebratory Night Gone Wrong

**March 17, 1999, St. Patty's Day (Night time)**

**Lexia Roger's POV**

The bar was already full of Irish men, this is their day and by gon it's our day too even though were not Irish, but hey it's me and Jack's favorite day of the year. Both Jack and I were tending to at least twenty to thirty men at the bar and handing of trays full of beers to the one waitress named Rose I think. So, I decided to help her out. "Rose you take the left and I'll take the right." She nodded and the tray of beer to the table on the far left, I looked at Jack who was handling the folks at the bar. He looked up at me waiting for me to give him the word. "You think you can handle the bar without me?" He nodded.

"Yeah should be a piece of cake, what's the worst that can happen?" I rolled my eyes and groaned when he said because he dropped a glass onto the floor. He tried to catch, but failed. I shook my head and walked over on the other side of the bar.

"You help out Rose, I'll handle this." He shrugged, grabs the tray full of beers and walked to the far right table on the other side. I walked down and saw two men waving me down. "What can I get you boys tonight?"

"Two Guinness please ma'am." I nodded, grabbed two large glasses and poured Guinness in both glasses. I took them to the two men and set them down. They both took the glass and raised their glasses at me. "Thank ya lass!" I smiled and nodded.

"Anytime boys! Howler if you need anything else!" I looked over at the other end of the bar and saw four men waving towards me, raised their glasses knowing that they want a refill. I quickly walked over there, grabbed their glasses and refilled them. The four men also had Guinness as well. Man, this beer is popular down here. I had two glasses of beer in my left hand and two in my right hand and made my way towards the four men. "Comin right behind you Doc." The old man looked over at me as I quickly walked behind him holding up so I wouldn't knock them over. I swiftly made it over towards the four men, handed their beers to them and nodded thanks. One of them spoke to me in a nice manner.

"Tell us lass, have you bartended before?" I could tell they were Irish, never can forget the Irish accent and that's what I love about South Boston. I chuckled and shook my head.

"My father taught me before he was deployed. Taught me everything I need to know about bartending, said I was a natural and always told me to you take crap from drunken men, show'em who's boss." I chuckled and so did the four men.

"Sounds like yer old man would say that." I laughed and nodded. "Where is he deployed, if you don't mind me askin,"

"It's fine, he was deployed in Japan, and something went wrong down there at one of their Navel bases. So, they picked him to clean up the mess I guess."

"How long has he been gone?"

"Almost a year and half don't know when he's going to be back though. I sent him a letter telling him I moved out of the house and lived down here so when he comes back he can come and visit."

"You love it here don't ya?" I looked at him, smiled and nodded.

"Dad took me here when I was five; fell in love with it from the beginning. Didn't care what the conditions were just felt free and myself. Mom didn't seem too noticed, but dad did and that's why he put a separate account for me and my best friend Jack. He knew both of us would move down here and he was right."

"Aye you both are in the right place, if ya both need anythin and I mean anything, don't be afraid to ask." I nodded.

"We'll keep that in mind. Thanks" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Anything for a beautiful lass and her best friend." I smiled at him. "What's your name lass?"

"Lexia Rogers. Yours?"

"Aiden O'Connell."

"Nice to meet you O'Connell."

"Back at ya Rogers." I chuckled and shook my head, I grabbed the wet glass and started to dry it off with a towel. The door burst opened with two men laughter, I looked over and my eyes slightly widened a little. They both took off their black pea coats and hung them on the coat rack and took a seat on the other end of the bar. The taller one was wearing a dark brown long sleeve shirt, but the sleeves were pushed up to his elbows and the other tall one was wearing a black long sleeve. I looked back at what I was doing, put the glass down and grabbed another and started to dry it off. O'Connell raised his eyebrows at me and drank his beer of Guinness. "What's wrong lass?" I looked up and shrugged my shoulders.

"Nothing," I cut off eye contact with him and put the glass down, I looked up and saw Jack and Rose coming towards the bar again. They both had trays of empty beer glasses, they both set the trays on the table and I sighed. "Well, how about that, order me up!" Rose cut off Jack.

"I need three Guinness, two Coolers light and one Sam Adams." I already set down the three full glass of Guinness, I grabbed two glasses and filled it with Cooler light beer, set them on the tray and I grabbed one glass filled with Sam Adams beer and set it on the tray. "You're good to go!" She nodded, grabbed the tray and walked off. "Thanks Lex!" I nodded and turned towards Jack and pointed at him.

"You're turn go!"

"I need three shots of whiskey, two Guinness and one Sam Adams!" I filled two glasses of Guinness and set them on the tray.

"Did they say what kind of whiskey they want? We have a lot on the shelf and I'm no mind reader!"

"They said whatever the best whiskey you got!"

"Well that's helpful!" I looked at the shelf and looked through the whiskey real quick until I pulled a bottle of Jameson whiskey and pour three shot glasses and set them on the tray. "Tell them it's the best we got, if they don't like it, bring one of them back and they can choose from the shelf!" Jack nodded in agreement.

"Got it! Thanks Lex!" He leaned over the bar and pecked my cheek real quick and walked off with his tray of orders. I heard someone whistling over at me and saw the man who just came in wave me down. I quickly walk down on the other end of the bar to the two men I saw at the church. As I got closer to them I noticed they look like twin brothers, can't tell who's older, but they sure are good looking.

"What will it be boys?" They both looked at me and their mouths were slightly agape. I raised my eyebrows at them waiting for their orders. Their eyes traveled down from my face, to my neck, to my - "Wow there boys, eyes up here." I put both my hands under their chins, pushed up slightly so that their eyes made contact with mine. I smiled at them. "Now that we got that covered, what can I get you boys to drink?"

"Guinness." They both said in unison, I chuckled and shook my head slightly.

"Coming right up." I grabbed two empty clean glasses, filled them up with Guinness until it hit the rim of the glass, I looked back over at the boys and saw Doc talking to them. He was laughing having a good time and the boys were laughing as well enjoying this day of St. Patty's day. I grabbed their glasses and started to walk over until some guy decided to throw Jack over the bar and knocking me over along with the glasses full of beer. People stopped what they were doing and looked over at the bar to see what had happened. I groaned in pain, rubbed my forehead and saw Jack lying on the ground. I started to panic at first when he didn't start moving, but he did make a groan sound so that tells me he's not dead. "Jake what the hell happened?" He got up slowly that he was on his hands and knees and nodded.

"You know I've been through worse Lex," He smirked at me and I shook my head. "I'll be fine." Before I could say anything, I heard Doc voice as he made his way towards us.

"Are you alright lass?" I looked up at Doc and nodded.

"I'm fine Doc, head hurts a little, but I'll survive."

"What h-h-happened my lad?" Jack looked up at Doc and nodded, but Doc wasn't buying it, he and I helped up Jack to his feet. He was rubbing the back of his head; a bruise was forming on his left eye.

"Who did this to you?" He glanced at me and shook his head.

"It was nothing just a miss understanding is all." I raised my eyebrows at him and he shook his head. Before I could say anything, a man had come up to the bar and slammed his fist on the table. He glared at Jack and pointed his index finger at Jack.

"Hey kid! Ya keep away from my girl! Ya hear!? Ya stay away from my girl!" I glared at the man who is twice my size, but I didn't care.

"She told me she was here alone and asked if I could give her some company. I didn't even know okay!" The guy glared and growled.

"Just stay away from my girl and we won't have a problem again!" He stomped away from the bar and back to his table where a red head girl was sitting on the right side of the pub. I scowled at the man and pay attention back to Jack.

"You going to be okay?" He glanced at me and nodded.

"Yeah I'll be fine, just need to sit down for a few minutes. I have a splitting headache." Jack started walking around the bar, but he stumbled on his own feet, he grabs the end of the bar table before he falls down. Doc managed to get a firm grip on his arm and pull him back to his feet. He looks back at me and nodded.

"I'll take care of t-t-t-the lad, don't ya worry. H-He'll b-be FUCK good ASS new." I gave a small smile at Doc and nodded. Doc and Jack went up stairs to get him all patched up which left me and Rose to handle the pub. I sighed and went back to work. Rose was already behind the bar getting the drinks for her thirsty customers, took the tray and walked around the bar. I walked down on the other side of the bar to get two new glasses filled them with Guinness and took them back to the two twin brothers. They both have worried expressions on their faces. I set their beers down and was about to walk out until I noticed something wet running down my leg. I looked down and saw blood running down my leg and saw a piece of glass sticking out on my thigh.

"Shit." Cursing under my breath and sighing.

"What's tha matter lass?" I looked up at one of the brothers as he leaned over the bar and saw the blood on my leg. His eyes widened and looked back at me. He then looked at his brother who raised his eyebrows and then back at me. "Ya know yer bleeding right?" I nodded. "And that ya have glass stickin out of yer thigh right?" I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"No shit Sherlock, I didn't know." His brother chuckled while drinking his beer and was about to spit it out. I looked down at my thigh and quickly pulled out the piece of glass. I wasn't bothered by the pain since I was already used to it because of my mom. She would hit me only if I did something wrong or she did it because she was drunk. It's also one of the reasons why I left. I took off Jack's shirt and tied it around my thigh over my cut. Hopefully it won't bleed anymore.

"Ya doin alright there lass?" I looked at one of the twins who still looked concerned for someone that he doesn't really know, but I sighed and nodded. I didn't really have anything else to say so I decided to walk away until one them spoke again.

"Saw ya at the church," I stopped walking and slowly turned around. They had smirks on their faces and started to chuckle. "What were ya doin there?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Nothing we were just exploring around is all." They nodded and I sighed. "I didn't get your names." The tall dirty blonde hair and blue eyes guy smirked.

"Name Connor MacManus and this here is my no for good motherfucking brother Murphy." He punched Connor in the arm as he laughed and I shook my head. Murphy looked at me and nodded hi at me. I gave him a smile, grabbed an empty glass and started drying it off.

"Nice to meet you Connor and Murphy." Murphy gave a small smile and Connor just smirked.

"What's your name lass?" Murphy asked me in a friendly matter, I couldn't help that he's attractive Irish guy. He looked like he was in his twenties, both of them look like they were in their twenties and both are extremely attractive. I couldn't help, but smile at Murphy.

"Lexia, Lexia Rogers, but everyone calls me Lex for short." Murphy nodded.

"Aye Lex it is then." I smiled at them both, but it was mostly for Murphy though, I find him more attractive then Connor or so I thought. Doc finally came back from upstairs and walked towards me.

"Is Jack alright?" He nodded.

"Just a wee bump on t-t-the head." I sighed in relief, I'm glad Jack is alright and it was nothing major so that's a plus.

"Where is he now?"

"He and that O-O-O'Connell lad t-t-took him home for the r-rest of t-t-the n-night."

"Well, he'll listen to O'Connell, but he won't listen to me so I'm glad he went home for the night. I don't want him working if he's not feeling all that great." I looked at Doc and nodded in agreement. "I'm going to give him tomorrow off; god knows he's going to have one splitting headache in the morning."

"Aye r-right y-ya are l-l-lass. I see ya meet the MacManus brothers." They both smiled and nodded like excited school boys, I laughed and nodded. I heard the door burst open and saw a shaggy-haired, bearded-faced guy walking in and gave Rose a peck on the cheek. He came over to the bar, took off his black pea coat and set it on the back of the chair. He looked up at Doc and yelled at him, but in a playful matter.

"Hey Fuck-ass, get me a beer!" Everyone around him cheered and so did Connor and Murphy. Murphy hugged him; Connor patted him on the shoulder happy to see the guy. I'm guessing their friends or something like that. Everyone in the pub were cheering and laughing having a good time, I took more orders from other customers and set their drinks down. I walked back over to Connor and Murphy, I took their empty glasses and refilled them and set them down in front of them. Before I could go Murphy grabbed my wrist with a smile on his face.

"There's someone we want ya to meet," He motioned over the shaggy-haired, bearded-face guy over towards us who was with Rose; he pecked her cheek and walked over towards us.

"Hey Murph, Connor!" They both patted the guy's arms and smiled.

"Hey Rocco!" I smiled and laughed. I grabbed a glass, poured a beer and handed it to the guy named Rocco. He smiled, took it and nodded. Connor was the one to speak first before Murphy got the chance too.

"Rocco, this is Lexia Rogers. She's the new bartender." I smiled and waved at him. "Lex this is here is our friend Rocco." He smiled and waved at me, I couldn't help, but laugh and smile. With this much smiling, my face is going to be sore.

"Nice to meet ya Lexia!"

"It's nice to meet you too Rocco and please call me Lex!" Rocco seems fun to be around, he looked at Connor and whispered something in his ear which caused Connor to smirk and laugh loudly. Murphy just raised his eyebrows at him and shook his head. My smile never disappeared on my face as the night progresses on filled with joy and laughter and happy to be St. Patty's day here in South Boston. I automatically thought of my dad, how awesome it would be to see him here having a good time like I am right now. As I was walking to the other end of the bar, I saw a picture of my dad hanging up on the wall on the other end of the pub where they have their wall of past customers. I couldn't believe my eyes, it was dad in his whites from four years ago and he's standing with his arm around Doc's shoulders. "Hey Doc!" He looked up towards me and slowly walked over to me.

"W-what c-c-can I help w-with l-l-lass?" I didn't take my eyes off of the picture and just pointed at it.

"Who's in that picture Doc?" He looked to where my finger was pointing at; he saw the picture and his smile grew wider.

"That there lass is one of my d-dearest f-f-friend. His n-name i-i-is C-C-Captain M-M-Marshall Rogers." Holy shit, Doc knew my dad, but how does he not know about me? "Great fellow, one o-o-of t-the m-most respect m-man in t-t-the N-Navy i-i-if I do say so m-m-myself."

"When was this taken?"

"Oh a little o-o-over a y-year a-ago. H-He was down h-h-here f-for t-t-training, then went o-o-off on a s-s-ship to J-J-Japan." My eyes went wide; Doc knew my father and he used to come to this bar. What the hell! What the hell is going on!? "D-D-Do you know h-him lass?" Doc snapped me out of my thoughts, I look at Doc and my eyes were still wide eyes, but I shook it off.

"What?"

"Did you know h-h-him lass?" I looked at him for another minute and then back at the picture of dad and Doc. For the first time, I felt the threatening tears behind my eyes.

"Do you know what happened to him?" He shrugged his shoulders and continued on.

"Last t-time I-I-I heard, h-he w-went m-missing. No o-one h-h-has heard f-from h-him s-since." This time I didn't hold back, I let the tears drop and I didn't care who saw. My whole was my dad and Jack, now that dad is missing Jack is all I have left. He's the only family I have left. "Lass?" I couldn't answer Doc let alone look at him, I took off running towards the front doors of the pub, I pushed past people trying to get to the door as fast as I can, but it wasn't fast enough. Finally I made it, burst through the doors and I felt the cold air breeze hit my face after being in a hot stuffy pub for hours. I was breathing heavy, ran my fingers through my long blonde hair and started pacing. Dad is missing, but how long was he missing? How did this happen? What the hell happened at the base he was supposed to be at? Every question was going through my head with unknown answers, I wonder if mama knows. I wonder if she knows dad is missing in action, but how would I know! I haven't spoken to her since we left which was this morning. She may not have been happy with me not going to college, but she can't control my life anymore, I must follow my own destiny and my destiny was to be right here in Boston and she wasn't going to take that away from me. Not now, not ever.

"You alright lass?" I spun around and saw Connor and Murphy standing near the entrance of the pub. They must've seen me running out of the pub or they talked to Doc about our conversation and must've known I was upset about something. Murphy walked down the steps and he was standing right in front of me. He reached out and rested his warm hand on my cheek and brushed the remaining tears away with his thumb. I quickly pulled away from him out of his warmth, quickly wiped away the tears away and looked away from him. I didn't want anyone to see me like this, Jack never saw me like this and he never will. No one will, not even the MacManus brothers will see me like this. I felt a hand on my shoulder; I knew who it was so I didn't acknowledge either Connor or Murphy. "What's wrong lass?" I closed my eyes as I felt more tears streaming down my cheeks, I sighed in defeat.

"I saw a picture of Doc and a man who is a Captain in the Navy."

"Aye, Doc said he knew a tha man, said he was good man, servin his country and protectin tha people he cares about. Doc said he went missin,"

"Tá a fhios agam air" (1). They were both taken back that I spoke a different language like Irish, I've always wanted to learn how to speak another language so I learned. Murphy was the first to speak, but in the same language.

"Cén chaoi a bhfuil a fhios agat air?" (2)

"Tá sé mo athair." (3). I opened my eyes and slowly turned towards Connor and Murphy. They both look shocked at the news I just gave them plus they were also shocked I knew Irish as well. Murphy was the one to reach out for me and pulled me into a hug; I hugged him tight around his neck and just let the tears fall. "Doc said that he went missing and that they have no idea where he is. He and Jack are the only family I have left." Murphy was stroking the back of my head, I buried my face into his shoulder, and I felt a hand on my shoulder and a hand on my back.

"What about yer ma?" Connor whispered to me and I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Ma and I never saw eye to eye, she never wanted to Jack and I to move up here. Wanted the both of us to go to college, but it wasn't what we wanted. We both loved this city and whenever we could come up here to visit we felt like ourselves, that's why we moved up here so we could be, ourselves."

"Doesn't sound like she didn't want ya to be happy." I shook my head, Connor nodded understanding and I felt Murphy's warm, soft lips on my cheeks. I started to blush when I felt Murphy's lips on my skin just being near him make me feel like I'm back in high school. We stayed like this for maybe another ten minutes, watching the customers leave the pub, saying their goodbyes to each other and going their separate ways. I pulled away from Murphy's warmth, wiped away my tears and sighed.

"I should probably help out Doc with the bar; the place is probably a mess." I looked at Murphy, he nodded, and I hugged myself and headed towards the door. I opened the door to the pub, a couple of guys we're still at the bar drinking and talking with Doc. I saw O'Connell sitting next to one of the guys; he got up when he saw me and approached me.

"You alright lass?" I looked up at O'Connell and nodded.

"Lembre-se de nosa conversa sobre o meu pai?" (4) O'Connell nodded, didn't look surprised I was speaking Galician, but then he spoke in a different language that I knew well. "Está desaparecido en acción." His eyes went wide, he looked around making sure anyone wasn't listening to our conversation even though were both speaking different language, but still could understand each other perfectly. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"?Tá sé ag iarraidh i mbun gnímh?" (5). I nodded; he put a hand on my shoulder and gently squeezed it. "Cathain a fuair tú amach" I rubbed my forehead and sighed.

"Falaremos sobre iso máis tarde." (6) He nodded; I walked towards the bar, grabbed a towel and started cleaning the other side of the bar. I heard the doors opened and saw Connor and Murphy walk in, O'Connell approached them and greeted them. They had smiles on their faces, shook hands and hugged each other. Looks like they know each other for a long time, they all came back towards the bar and took their seats. Rocco patted Murphy's and Connor's backs, they patted Rocco's and returned to their drinks. Doc saw me cleaning up the other end of the bar, putting empty glasses in the sink and wiping down the table. I looked at him and gave him a small smile. He smiled back and returned to everyone else; I snuck a glance at the other end and saw Murphy glancing over here as well. His blue eyes were so bright; I swear I thought I could see clear blue seas. He looks like he's in his early to almost mid twenties; he's so handsome and good looking. I broke the glance and stared down at the table and sighed. I shook my head and went back to work and listened in on what Doc.

"Listen, everyone, I've got some very bad news. I'm gonna have to close down t-t-ta bar." I stopped wiping the bar and continued to listen. "The Russians are buying up buildings all over the town, includin' this one. Fuck! Ass! And they're not lettin' me renew my lease." I sighed as quietly as I could, but it was in frustration. I leaned my elbows against the bar and buried my face in my hands. This can't be happening, dad is missing and now the bar is closing because of the stupid Russians. Everyone was complaining about the bar being closed, I wouldn't blame them. Both Jack and I are losing our jobs, but then I heard Rocco say something about his boss then I heard Doc again. "Listen, I don't want anyone to know, so you keep your traps shut!" Oh I was, but I'm telling Jack the news because he's losing his job too. "Ya' know what they say, people in glass houses s-s-sink ships." Ships, dad was on a ship, tears started dripping down on the bar table. I heard Rocco's voice again and it was about Doc's pun.

"Hey, Doc, I gotta buy you, like, a proverb book or somethin'. This mix-and-match shit has gotta go." I quietly chuckled a little then Connor joined in.

"A penny saved is worth two in the bust, isn't it?" I smiled and rubbed my watery eyes. Murphy's voice came into the conversation.

"And don't cross the road if you can't get of the kitchen," they all laughed and drank the rest of their beers and I went back to wiping down the bar table. I heard the door opened, I looked up and saw three huge thug guys came walking in. Everyone turned around to face them, I slowly stopped wiping the bar table and stayed where I am.

"What's this then?" Connor asked, him, O'Connell and Murphy glance towards me. They both looked a little worried, but they didn't show it in their face, but in their eyes looked concerned for me. They didn't look like they noticed me not just yet which is good, I slowly reach down under the bar, grabbed my thigh belt and slowly put it on my right thigh. All three of them saw me, but immediately looked back at the three big thugs.

"I am Ivan Checkov, and you will be closing now," the middle one has a very heavy Russian accent looks like he's the leader of his two friends.

"Checkov?" Murphy asked standing, everyone else seemed to stand then as well. I have a feeling this isn't going to go well. "Well, this here's McCoy," he patted Rocco's shoulder. "We find us a Spock, we've got us an away team." Yeah, this isn't going to end well.

"I'm in no mood for discussion. You, you stay," Checkov pointed at Doc, they clearly forgot that hired me, so glad Jack is back at our apartment right now. "The rest of you, go now," He gestured towards the door.

"Why don't you make like a tree and get the fuck outta here!" Oh Doc, why did you have to say that? Connor and Murphy turned around and grabbed their beers, Connor spoke first.

"You know he's got till the week's end, right? You don't have to be hard-asses, do ya?" Murphy joined in.

"Yeah it's St. Patty's Day. Everyone's Irish tonight, why don't you just pull up a stool and have a drink with us?" Checkov didn't like the answer and smashed down Connor's and Murphy's glasses. Once they hit the ground, I slowly grabbed my dagger and put it in my thigh belt while Checkov was yelling at them.

"This is no game! If you won't go, we will make you go." Really? They still haven't noticed me? Dumbasses. Connor and Murphy looked at each other then at Rocco then at O'Connell. I'm so happy they didn't steal any glances at me which was good because I really don't want them to notice me. Connor spoke once again.

"Listen, if you want to fight, you can see you're out numbered here. We're trying to be civil, so I suggest you take our offer," Connor glared at Checkov and Checkov glared back.

"I make the offers," That was his only reply then Rocco stepped up.

"Hey, Boris. What would you do if I told you your pinko Commie mother sucks so much dick, her face looks like an egg?" As Rocco finished his question Checkov punched Rocco in the face.

"Rocco!" I yelled, but quickly covered my mouth with both my hands hoping they didn't hear me. All of them looked towards the other end of the bar and looked at me. My brown hazel eyes were wide and unknowing what's going to happen next. Checkov saw me and smirked. The way he looked and smirked at me was scaring me and I don't get scared that easily, but this Checkov really scares me.

"What do we have here," I couldn't move, both hands were over my mouth muffling the whimpers and cries, but I couldn't hide the tears. As Checkov was walking towards me, I stole a glance at everyone else; I caught Connor, O'Connell and Murphy's eyes and showed them my fear. Before Checkov blocked my view, I saw Murphy face expression and it was full of anger and his eyes are full of rage. "Who is this pretty little thing eh? I don't remember her working here?" Checkov's hand touched my cheek and I closed my eyes as the tears stream down my cheeks. "What is your name?" I couldn't answer because fear has taken over the next thing I know Checkov grabbed my shirt and pulled me towards him and I cried out. "What is your name!?" Everyone flinched at Checkov's yelling, but I answered him though.

"Lexia!" He then dragged me over the bar and back towards his two friends; he threw me towards one of them, caught me, pulled out a knife and held me at knife point. Everyone was full of rage, started yelling at them and I felt the knife on my neck. Connor then pointed his finger at Checkov and started speaking in Russian.

"Теперь, это было не слишком вежливо это было?" (7) Checkov glared at him then Murphy spoke in Russian as well.

"Я боюсь, что мы не можем допустить, чтобы один раз, Иван."(8) Then O'Connell spoke in Russian as well.

"Отпусти ее." (9) Checkov glared at all of them.

"I don't think so." No one said anything yet until I decided to say something, but in Irish to throw them off. Only Connor, O'Connell and Murphy would understand.

"Uimhir Ceacht amháin: Heroes, níl aon rud den sórt sin." (10). They both nodded understanding my statement, Connor and Murphy both downed their shot, looked at each other and then they both punched Checkov in the stomach. Hell broke loose in the bar, the guys went for Checkov, Connor, O'Connell and Murphy went for the guy on the left. Once they took down Checkov and his friend, they all looked at the guy who had his knife to my neck. They all stopped in front of him, Connor, O'Connell and Murphy were about to attack him, but the guy yelled at them.

"One more step and I'll slit her pretty little neck." They all stopped moving towards us and they all glared. If looks could kill, this guy would be long gone. I struggled against his hold, but his blade is against my neck. I couldn't get loose. Murphy was being held back by Connor and O'Connell and started yelling.

"You fucking let her go you bastard! She's an innocent!" He laughed and I didn't like it one bit. I lowered my head a little bit and saw my thigh belt, I completely forgot, my dagger. I slowly reached for it so the big Russian guy won't know, Connor saw what I was doing, and I successfully grabbed it and tighten my grip on it. Murphy saw the dagger in my hand, he looked at me with his bright blue eyes and I stared at him with my brown hazel eyes. He knew what I was doing, he stopped struggling and nodded. "mon ange." (11). I nodded and spoke in Irish.

"mon ange." (12). I felt the blade loosen on my neck and I made my move. I slightly raise my dagger and stabbed the Russian's guy leg. He screamed in pain, I stomped on his foot, head butted with the back of my head and knocked his arm with the knife away from my neck, grabbed his hand, moved to the side and did a round house kick in his side. He screamed in pain and fell down to his knees, I quickly grabbed a wine bottle and smashed it over the Russian's head. He was out cold. I was breathing heavily and threw the rest of the wine bottle on the floor. "Don't fuck with a Rogers." I walked away from the Russian guy and was immediately almost knocked off my feet by Murphy. I instantly wrapped my arms around Murphy's neck and let out my shaky breath and relaxed in his arms. Everyone was cheering and continued the party, Murphy's arms were still wrapped around my waist and my arms were still wrapped around his neck. He pulled away a little to kiss my forehead; he gently grabbed my chin and looked at my neck to see if there were any cuts. Our foreheads touched each other and his hot breath felt warm on my neck.

"Fuckin scared the crap out of us lass." I swallowed the lump in my throat and sighed out.

"Scared the crap out of myself too." Murphy chuckled a little; his fingers ran through my long blonde hair, my cheeks started turn red a little, but I couldn't keep my eyes off of his. His bright blue eyes are so beautiful, it's like my whole body was going to melt. I heard someone clearing their throat to get our attention. We both looked over at Connor and O'Connell who were awkwardly standing there watching us have our moment.

"Ya guys done now?" Connor smirked at the both of us, O'Connell shook his head as he started to laugh, Murphy glared at Connor and I pulled away from Murphy's grasp. I became saddened that I pulled away from Murphy, but I had to talk to Doc. I made it to the bar as all the guys were having their fun with the three Russian thugs.

"What can I do for ya l-l-lass?" I gave Doc a small smile and sighed.

"Do you mind if I take the rest of the night off? I'm a little shaken from all of this happening." Doc nodded and shooed me away.

"O-Of course lass, take the rest of the night off. Get home to ya friend. FUCK! ASS!" I chuckled a little and nodded.

"Thank you Doc, see ya tomorrow at five." He nodded and went back to everyone else. I walked over to the boys whole looked like they were having a good time. Murphy saw me and came up to me.

"Ya alright lass?" I nodded and hugged myself around my waist.

"Just a little shaken up is all; I'm just about to head back to my apartment. Hopefully I can get some sleep, but I highly doubt that."

"How far is ya apartment?"

"Just about two blocks down the road from here."

"I don't think it's safe to for ya to be walkin by yer self." Before I could speak, Connor jumped in.

"He's right lass; it's not safe out there at night." I sighed and rubbed my tired eyes.

"Guys I'll be fine, it's not far from here. I'll run I have too." Connor and Murphy didn't look convinced even O'Connell didn't looked convinced. I sighed in defeat and looked at Connor and Murphy. "Where do you live?" They both smirked in victory, but I put up my hand stopping them from saying anything else. "Before you say anything, someone has to go and stay with Jack. I'm not going to let stay there by himself." That's when O'Connell stepped in; he's becoming a life saver for me today.

"Don't worry lass, I'll stay with Jack. We're already friends and seem to trust me enough. I'll tell him what happened and let him know that yer safe with MacManus brothers."

"Hope he doesn't worry about me not coming home." He shrugged his shoulders and pulled me into a hug.

"He knows the MacManus brothers, I told him about them. He trusts them to keep ya safe for the night." I hugged him back and nodded. I pulled away to look at him.

"Please make sure he doesn't do anything stupid while I'm gone, I mean it's only for one night, but Jack can be a little restless." O'Connell put his hand up telling me to stop talking and nodded.

"Don't worry lass, I'll keep him safe. Now go one, ye had a busy night. Sleep tight little one."

"Thank you O'Connell." He smiled and nodded before heading out for the doors. I turned around to look Connor and Murphy they were both grinning like idiots and I rolled my eyes. "Come on, let's go." Before I could walk any further, I felt Murphy's hand on my shoulder, I turned around to meet Murphy's beautiful blue eyes. I swallowed the lump that was still in my throat and our faces became closer.

"Don't you have a coat or something?" I shook my head.

"Jack's flannel shirt was my coat, but it's alright I like the cold."

"Lass yer gonna get sick." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'll be fine, now come on, I would like to try and get some sleep." Murphy let go of my wrists and I started walking towards the door. "If I can." I muttered under my breath so they wouldn't hear me. I heard them following me out the door and out on the streets. I turned towards them and raised my eyebrows. "You guys gonna show the way to your guy's apartment or what?" Connor and Murphy both looked at each other and shrugged.

"This way lass." Connor gestured towards the other side of the street at an old rundown apartment building. Shit, they weren't kidding that they live close; it's just right across the street at least. Yeah like maybe a few buildings down, but still they literally live across from the bar. I sighed and followed Connor with Murphy trailing behind us, it's been one long celebratory night and all I want to do is sleep.

* * *

**Here are the different languages I used for the MacManus Brothers, O'Connell and Lexia Rogers**:

(1) I know him (Irish)

(2) How do you know him? (Irish)

(3) He's my father (Irish)

(4) Remember our conversation about my father? He's missing in action. (Galician)

(5) He's missing in action? When did you find out? (Irish)

(6) We'll talk about it later (Galician)

(7)Now, that wasn't too polite was it? (Russian)

(8) I'm afraid we can't let that one go, Ivan (Russian)

(9) Let her go (Russian)

(10) Lesson number one: Heroes, there is no such thing (Irish)

(11 & 12) My Angel (French)


End file.
